Someday
by RaritajiGolden
Summary: Somefic to Someday by Nickelback. Heero Yuy can hardly stand the long silence of being alone. Oneday, though, a surprise shows up at his door. (I suck at summaries, please R and R!)


Songfic based on the song Someday by Nickelback. I don't own the song, or the characters. Please don't sue me, I don't have a lot of money.  
  
Song between ~ ~  
  
As Heero Yuy stared at his laptop, he thought of the past. He had always had Duo and the other pilots back then. The war was still raging on, but somehow they had all grown apart. He brushed his fingertips against the screen of the laptop, then shut his eyes.  
  
~ How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables ~  
  
The last mission Heero had been on, Duo had not been present. The braided American had been off on another mission, apart from him. Heero didn't understand why Duo's absence hurt him so much, and he probably never would. Every time he looked into those bright violet eyes, the darkness in his soul gave way to a dim light. He felt whole. He felt like he belonged.  
  
~ I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Don't think its too late ~  
  
Sighing, the pilot of Wing Zero checked his email for the tenth time that morning. He glanced down toward the clock before looking back to the centre of the screen. Zero messages. Heero tried not to show it, but he was upset that no one had emailed him in two weeks now. Then again, he was in the middle of a mission, undercover. Sending him an email could undoubtedly give him away and jeopardize the entire mission. Again, his thoughts travelled back to Duo, and he let out a soft sigh, guilt tugging at his heart.  
  
~ Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when ~  
  
How long am I going to feel like this, Heero thought. How long do I have to succumb to the throbbing in my veins, give into those purple eyes. Those purple eyes. They stole my heart, ripped it right out and caressed it, made it warm before putting it back. He changed me, made me into someone else.made me into someone better. But I don't feel any better. Duo, please just come. I want to see you again.  
  
~ Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror ~  
  
There came a knock on the door, and Heero lifted his eyes, their cobalt colour glimmering with hope. He stood and pulled his gun out, then took off the safety and moved to the door. He carefully opened it, but only a little bit, and peered out. Duo's cheerful grin greeted him. He opened the door more and put away the gun after putting the safety back on, letting Duo inside.  
  
~ Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that) ~  
  
"Hey, buddy," Duo said before draping his arms around Heero in a tight hug. Heero just stood there in silence as he was hugged, and he carefully hugged Duo back, letting his eyes fall closed. He stayed silent, and Duo placed his cheek on Heero's shoulder and let out a happy sigh, still grinning. "How have you been?"  
  
~ How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror ~  
  
Say something, Heero yelled at himself. "Hn." Duo blinked and stepped back from Heero, staring at his face, looking into his blank eyes. "Do you want to talk?" Heero watched Duo, then nodded and let his walls come crashing down, gripping the American boy and pulling him into a desperate embrace, hugging him so tight Duo could barely breath.  
  
~ Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when ~  
  
"Everything is all right now", Heero said softly. "Duo blinked. "What do you mean?" Heero allowed a smile to grace his lips, but still held Duo close. "You're here." 


End file.
